1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable apparatuses such as cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), HHPs (hand held phones), game phones, camera phones, Internet phones, etc., and more particularly to keys used for inputting data through a finger pressing operation and a key array utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend for portable apparatuses has tended toward compactness, slimness, and lightness in consideration of portability, and also toward multimedia availability in order to provide a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable apparatuses are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, as well as greater compactness and lightness, but also will be modified to be suitable for various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Additionally, such portable apparatuses are now commonly used by people of all ages and all walks of life throughout the world and are recognized by some people as a nearly indispensable commodity, which must be carried all the time.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses are generally classified into various categories according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses, and folder-type portable communication apparatuses. In addition, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into neck wearable type communication apparatuses and wrist wearable type communication apparatuses according to the position at or the way in which a user carries the communication apparatuses. Furthermore, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into rotation-type communication apparatuses and sliding-type communication apparatuses according to ways of opening and closing the portable communication apparatuses. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Additionally, conventional portable communication apparatuses now tend to have a function of transmitting data at a high speed, in addition to the basic function of performing voice communication. That is, according to the increase of demand by consumers, portable communication apparatuses now tend to provide a service using a wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed. Based on these current trends, conventional portable communication apparatuses are commonly equipped with a camera lens to transmit video signals. Portable communication apparatuses generally have an external or embedded camera lens module to perform video communication with a desired partner or to take pictures of a desired object.
However, typical data input devices for portable apparatuses are keys which a user can press to input desired information. Only the top portion of the keys is exposed to the exterior of portable apparatuses and is visible to the user, thereby enabling the user touch and press the key top to input desired information.
However, conventional keys used for portable apparatuses have a problem in that, although the user can recognize a key's function from the marking on the key top and press it with his finger to input desired data, the accuracy of key pressing operation may deteriorate in a very urgent situation mistakenly. As such, the user often experiences inconvenience in key pressing operation because the key tops are made in a small size to make the body compact. In this case, a user having larger fingers may have difficulty in performing desired key pressing operations.
Considering the above-described problems, one solution is to make the key tops larger. However, this adversely affects the compactness of the body.